poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dazzlings witness the fight against Flash Fire and Cap's fight against Dark Ultron alongside Magneto, Storm, Psylock, Archangel, and Light Ultron/Nur's spirit speaks/Sea Song's manipulations/"Rainbow Rock"
Here is how the Dazzlings witness the battle of Canterlot High, Nur's spirit talks to the Dazzlings, Sea Song manipulates them, and the Rainbow Rocks song goes in Code Red's Adventures of My Little Pony Rainbow Rocks. (We see the moon and then the camera goes down to a cafè) (we see people arguing) The Dazzlings: Ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah (they stop singing, while their pendants glow, not noticing they absorbed so little energy, due to the fact that some of them were mutants, whose powers hadn't manifested yet) Aria Blaze: Ugh, that was barely worth the effort Adagio. I'm tired of fast food, I need a meal. Adagio Dazzle:(takes off her hood) The energy in this room isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here. Aria Blaze: Ugh! I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place! Adagio Dazzle:(sarcastically) Really, I love it here. Sonata Dusk: For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst. Aria Blaze: I think ''you're ''the worst, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: Oh yeah? Well I think you're- Adagio Dazzle:(groans) I'll tell you one thing, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more bearable!(clenches her teeth) (thunder is heard and they go outside) Adagio Dazzle:(sees the battle against Flash Fire) ???: Wasteless human.(crash) Adagio Dazzle:(turns just in time to see Dark Ultron throw Cap) Dark Ultron:(to Cap) You're bothering me.(punches his shield which makes a gonging sound) Magneto:(magnetically pulls him away) You were pulling your punches Captain. (they witness the who,e battle, and their powers make Adagio's pendant glow) Adagio Dazzle: Did you feel that?(smirks) Do you know what that is? (The two sisters shrug) Adagio Dazzle: That was Equestrian magic. And something possibly even more powerful. Sonata Dusk: Well I sensed a familiar energy coming from the one wearingthe red helmet and red clothes, the white haired one with the glowing white eyes, the purple haired one, and the metal winged one. gets Adagio off of her Aria Blaze: But this world doesn't have Equestrian magic. And what do you mean familiar energy, Sonata? Sonata Dusk: I mean I sensed something ancient about it. As in ancient Egypt. (at the mere mention of this, three words pop into their mind - En Sabah Nur) Apoclypse's Spirit: Sirens! I curse your name! Curse you! (Meanwhile, on the roof of the cafè) (we see a lot of the negative energy going into a pendant) Sea Song: Too bad you can't absorb the negative energy of magic beings and normal people anymore. I can use this to my adavantage.(quietly laughs) (begin Rainbow Rocks song) The Rainbooms: We used to fight with each other~ (Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh)~ That was before we discovered~ (Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh)~ That when your friendship is real~ (Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh)~ Yeah, you just say what ya feel~ And the music, yeah, the music~ Gets us to the top~ As we learn how the rainbow~ Rainbow rocks~ Applejack: You can pick up the base~ The Rainbooms: Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Rainbow Dash: And you can play the guitar~ The Rainbooms: Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Pinkie Pie: You can bang on the drums~ The Rainbooms: Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Twilight Sparkle: Or you can sing like a star~ The Rainbooms: And the music, yeah, the music~ Gets us to the top~ As we learn how the rainbow~ Rainbow rocks~ As we learn how the rainbow~ Rainbow Rocks~ (end song as screen goes black) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes